Angeles de alas rotas
by Priss
Summary: Crossover X & Angel Santuary. Oneshot. Ángeles... ángeles de destrucción, ángeles egoístas... ángeles caídos del cielo... siempre hay más de uno.


**_Ángeles de alas rotas....._**

_By_: _Priss.___

======================================================================

Ángeles.... ángeles de destrucción, ángeles egoístas... ángeles caídos del cielo.... Siempre hay más de uno.__

======================================================================

Cierto joven de cabello negro recorre las calles de Tokyo.

¡ Maldición !!, hace apenas unas semanas que el se la arrebató de los brazos; le arrebato la vida y con la de ella.... la de el. Sin Kotori... ya no deseaba vivir.

Fuma, su propio hermano, enloqueció y le arranco la vida a la dulce chica. Y debido a esa tragedia el chico que hoy recorría la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, había decidido unirse a los Dragones de Cielo. Con el único propósito de que su mejor amigo recuperar la cordura. Pero... por alguna razón sentía que eso era imposible, además de que no poseía más deseos de vivir.

Devastado, aquel chico no se dirigió con su grupo como normalmente hacia. Aquel ambiente no le agradaba del todo; así pues, caminó sin saber a donde iría a parar hasta llegar a un pequeño parque situado en las faldas de la imponente torre de Tokyo.

recorrió por unos momentos aquel lugar hasta que, harto de caminar, decidió sentarse sobre uno de los columpios que allí se encontraban.

Sin mecerse, mirando al frío suelo del lugar y con los destellos semi rojizos del agonizante sol sobre su rostro, esbozo una mirada de tristeza ante su situación actual.

Con sus brazos descansando sobre sus piernas, recordó resignado el momento en que aquel hombre, a quien tanto admiraba, le quitaba la vida a su único amor.

Sosteniendo la cabeza inerte de la joven, derramando lagrimas sin cesar por la muerte de un verdadero ángel. Gritando desesperado el nombre de la chica al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el rostro de la joven contra su adolorido pecho... desesperado por detener el tiempo y volverlo atrás para hacer algo al respecto.

~ ¡ Kotori !!....

Escuchando de nuevo, en su mente, aquel grito desgarrador que emanara de sus propios labios, abrió los ojos repentinamente y con sorpresa; se encontraba agitado ante aquellos recuerdos, los cuales, siempre que regresaban a invadir su atormentada memoria eran tanto o más dolorosos de lo que fue el momento exacto de la realidad.

Respiro ruidosamente mientras trataba de calmarse y entonces.... supo que no estaba solo.

Un chico de cabello rubio-oscuro se encontraba sentado, al igual que el, sobre uno de esos columpios. De orilla a orilla y de igual forma sumido en sus propios problemas y pensamientos.

Kamui, no entendiendo la razón, pero se vio atraído por la mirada llena de tristeza de su acompañante; le miro curioso con más atención logrando notar que ambos se parecían mucho físicamente.

De una forma un tanto despreocupada, el Dragón de Cielo siguió observando atentamente al otro  joven; de seguro tenían la misma edad.

El desconocido sintió la pesada y penetrante mirada del muchacho de cabello negro; cerro los ojos y después de suspirar con desgano se puso de pie para enfrentarse a aquel curioso.

~ ¿Qué tanto observas?.

Preguntó agresivamente, notando que Kamui ni siquiera se inmutaba ante aquella brusquedad.

Era raro, siempre que Mudou utilizaba ese tono de voz generalmente intimidaba a los demás; ¿por qué no resulto así?.

~ Tus ojos....

Un par de palabras que fueron pronunciadas con la mayor calma, que alguna vez pudiera escuchar el chico que intentaba armar un alboroto solo porque alguien lo observaba, fueron la respuesta que finalmente dio el Dragón a la cuestión anterior del otro chico.

~ ¿Qué tienen en especial mis ojos?.

~ ... Son tristes... como los míos.

Ante el descubrimiento de que poseían algo en común, el chico de cabello rubio-oscuro lo miro con sorpresa aunque tratando de disimular esta. Puso especial atención a las pupilas del otro joven y no pudo más que afirmar aquel comentario.

Si.... sus ojos también estaban llenos de tristeza.

El jovencito suspiro nuevamente manteniendo los ojos cerrados; se sentó en un columpio a lado del extraño chico mientras posaba los brazos sobre sus piernas para estar más cómodo.

Kamui siguió atento cada uno de los movimientos de este hombre al que acababa de conocer; le provocaba una curiosidad que nunca había sentido y una extraña confianza que jamás le tuvo a otra persona, ni siquiera a Sorata o incluso Subaru... quizás solo comparable con la que alguna vez le tuvo a Fuma.

~ Mi nombre es Setsuna Mudou.... y el tuyo?.

El chico de ojos cafe finalmente había develado su identidad, esperando que el otro hombre hiciese lo mismo y, así, entablar una pequeña conversación.

~ Shiro.... Kamui Shiro.

Dijo el Dragón sin dejar de mirarlo atento pero distante. Con seriedad absoluta, Kamui siguió mirando a su compañero y a la, ahora, mayor tristeza que emanaba de su ser.

~ Hay una chica.....

Setsuna comenzó a hablar sin siquiera mirar al otro joven; no podía creer que fuera capaz de hablar sobre asuntos personales e íntimos con un completo extraño, pero así era.

~ A la que amo más que nada, pero....

El chico continuo con su relato y al poco tiempo guardo silencio repentinamente. Dudaba si seguir con aquella conversación, si le decía al chico el resto de su historia seguro que no lo entendería.... porque nadie lo hacia.

Shiro lo siguió escuchando con más atención ahora, mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en el ocaso falleciente del lugar. El incomodo silencio se prolongo por unos momentos más, en los cuales Setsuna recapacitaba la situación que vivía y los motivos por los que se encontraba en ese sitio, en ese instante. Bien pudo ser el destino lo que lo llevo a ese lugar y encontrarse con Kamui, de ser así debía hablar....

~ Ella es.... ¡ mi hermana menor !!.

Al decir aquello, Mudou apretó con fuerza las cadenas del columpio; estaba ciento por ciento conciente de que lo que hacia no estaba bien y sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello.

Mientras tanto, Kamui arqueó la ceja derecha cuando escuchó la confesión del extraño chico. Vaya, y el que había pensado que era el único en el mundo que sufría por sus problemas; Setsuna tenia problemas que, aunque precian más leves, en realidad eran tanto o más serios que los del joven Dragón.

Shiro permaneció en silencio por unos instantes y, mirando al suelo, comparo mentalmente la situación que vivía el joven de cabello castaño con la de el. Ambos amaban a alguien y aun así no podían estar con esa persona.

Mudou amaba a su propia hermana, a su propia sangre; mientras que Kamui no podría estar con Kotori ya que ella, ella....

~ Yo.....

Con cierta reserva, el chico de cabello negro intento articular palabras después de aquél rato de incomodo silencio. Sin desviar la mirada del suelo continuo con su relato como si hablase solo, o con el mismo; más siendo escuchado y observado con absoluta atención por el joven que recién había conocido.

~ También estoy enamorado de una chica....

Se detuvo. De pronto aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho había vuelto de nuevo para hacerlo sufrir y recordar la cruda realidad; el hecho de que jamás la tendría con el a su lado.

Siguió con su parte de la conversación describiendo a la joven dueña de su corazón, teniendo la extraña sensación de que cada vez que pronunciaba sus detalles y virtudes, lo hacia como si la estuviera viendo frente a el en ese mismo instante. Develo las tantas cosas que adoraba sobre ella, acentuando lo hermosa que era, su gentileza y el que era un encanto con todo ser vivo, pero....

El joven había hecho una breve pausa entre sus recuerdos y la conversación actual al mismo tiempo que oprimía con fuerza las cadenas del columpio que lo sostenía. Tenia inmensos deseos de llorar y a pesar de que reprimió su dolor, algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Así, Kamui cerró los ojos con fuerza sin resignarse al hecho de que ella jamás estaría de nuevo con el.

~ Eso no importó, ¡ aun así le quito la vida !!.... me la arrebato, a ella y a su amor.

Finalizo el Dragón en una especie de grito un tanto reprimido; le confeso a un perfecto extraño que su "novia" había muerto.

Setsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquellas palabras, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras trataba de mantener la mirada en las azules pupilas del otro joven, pupilas deformadas por las lagrimas y el rencor que claramente se percibían en ellas.

Pero a pesar de todo el chico de ojos miel no logro mantener la pesada mirada de Shiro y termino por hacer caer su propia mirada hasta el suelo. Apenado pues comprendía que sus problemas no eran ni la mitad de graves como los de Kamui.

Sin más, solo pudo decir un par de palabras ante aquella situación...

~ Lo siento.

Por obvias razones esa pequeña frase no era suficiente para calmar la ira y tristeza  del joven Dragón.

Poco después, Setsuna cometió el grave error de preguntar como es que había sucedido. ¿Quién le quito la vida a una jovencita inocente?. El chico supo que no debió haber preguntado eso en el instante en que las pupilas de Kamui se contrajeron por el insoportable rencor que aun guardaba.

Era inevitable, no importaba que el fuera su mejor amigo, aun así le había arrebatado lo más valioso en la vida.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza queriendo resistirse a decirlo, como si eso cambiara las cosas.... como si el no lo hubiera hecho, develo el nombre e identidad del asesino de su novia.

~ Fuma, mi mejor amigo.... su propio hermano.

Aquellas últimas palabras, esas palabras... "su propio hermano", dejaron más impactado al joven de ojos miel. El oni-sama de la joven en cuestión; ¿Cómo fue capaz?. No lo entendía, en verdad no entendía; por más que buscaba una explicación a ello no podía encontrar una que justificara ese acto tan atroz.... y es que el como hermano mayor, como eterno enamorado de Sara su pequeña hermana, no podía o no quería creer que un sujeto fuese capaz de asesinar a alguien amado.

Durante algunos instantes se comparo con aquel desconocido, Fuma; tratando de imaginarse a si mismo deseando quitarle la vida a Sara.... ¡sintió temor !, un gran temor a la sola idea de perderla, y también sintió auto odio por atreverse siquiera a imaginarse un acto tan salvaje como ese.

De cualquier forma nunca sucedería, el la amaba... a su única hermana, y por ninguna razón sería capaz de arrancarle la vida; todo lo contrario, estaba gustoso en dar la suya a cambio de la de ella cuando el momento llegase.

~ ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer esa barbaridad?. ¿acaso no la quería?.

Después de unos minutos, Mudou cuestionó algo sumamente importante. Kamui bajó la mirada al suelo un poco avergonzado y poco después cerro los ojos; era como si recordara a aquellos días de felicidad total a lado de sus mejores y únicos amigos.

¿Quererla?. Fuma la adoraba, se imaginaba que tanto como Setsuna a su hermana pero sin llegar a enamorarse de ella.

~ No fue eso. El la adoraba.

Palabras ahogadas con las que respondió el Dragón sin siquiera abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablar de esa forma así tenia la sensación de que tan solo pensaba en voz alta.... de que estaba solo.

~ Lo manipularon....¡ Maldición !!, jugaron con su mente y lo volvieron loco.

Finalmente confeso, con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor, casi en un susurro.

Ante esto, Setsuna confeso de igual manera...

~ Creerías que ángeles y demonios me persiguen ??.

El chico de cabello rubio-oscuro cambio radicalmente la conversación al hacer una extraña pregunta a un dolido Kamui. Este, como tratando de poner atención a las palabras del chico, giro el rostro en dirección al chico de la inusual pregunta, le miro directo a los ojos con un semblante de enfado y....

~ Por supuesto.

Ah. Esa respuesta en realidad no era esperada por Mudou; estaba preparado para un "estas loco", o tal vez una expresión parecida a _"si quieres consolarme, con eso no lo lograras"._

Pero jamás una respuesta afirmativa y sobre todo tan sincera; la seguridad en su voz, la seriedad y la sinceridad que traían impregnada aquellas palabras, todo.

~ Vamos, hablo en serio.

~ Igual yo.

Mudou se había levantado apresuradamente del columpio para poco después quejarse, porque quizás solo le estaban siguiendo el juego. Kamui también se reincorporo a la misma altura de su acompañante para reafirmar la verdad de sus palabras.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con un sentimiento parecido al rencor, pero al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro cambiaron drásticamente aquella expresión por una de sorpresa; desviaron la mirada y se dieron al espalda el uno al otro al mismo tiempo. Así, tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar, en dar su brazo a torcer, siendo Shiro quien reiniciara la conversación.

La mirada del jovencito viajo del suelo hasta el ocaso que invadía la ciudad para detenerse ahí, clavada en las nubes que tomaban un curioso y bello color entre gris y cafe; de aquellas estaba plagado el cielo. Parecía el infierno en tiempos de paz.

Sin desviar los ojos de aquel hermoso paisaje, dijo:

~ Después de todo.... la muerte de Kotori en parte fue mi culpa.

Confesó, provocando con su voz y palabras una suave sensación de miedo al otro chico. Calló por unos instantes y después siguió con aquella rara confesión de muerte....

~ Si no fuera porque soy uno de los Dragones de Cielo... ellos jamás les hubiesen hecho daño, ni siquiera se les hubiesen acercado.

~ Ellos?.

Cuestionó Setsuna aun dándole la espalda a Shiro. En verdad sus vidas parecían estar ligadas a sucesos y personas sobrenaturales... fuera de lo común.

~ Si. Los Dragones de Tierra, los causantes de que Fuma enloqueciera. Ahora ambos grupos están involucrados en una guerra personal.

Después de aquella increíble historia, Kamui guardó silencio, poco después quiso hacer a un lado aquella tensión cuando le comento al chico que lo acompañaba que seguramente debía pensar que el era un loco cualquiera.

~ Si...demente.

Pronunció Mudou al mismo tiempo que posaba la mano derecha sobre le hombro de Shiro. Este, al sentir ese movimiento y escuchar ese par de palabras, volteo a encontrarse con el semblante tranquilo y un poco alegre del joven que al parecer intentaba hacerle sentir mejor. Y es que son tan parecidos.

Kamui correspondió a ese bonito gesto con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Y ahí estaban ambos muchachos, sonriendo ante el descubrimiento de otro ser humano idéntico a cada uno de ellos. Tan triste, solitario.... con la peor suerte del mundo; envueltos en batallas diferentes pero exageradamente similares; por el simple hecho de que tendrían que sacrificarse, por el simple hecho de que ya estaba predeterminado y por el simple hecho de que quizás perderían a la persona más amada...... si no es que ya la habían perdido.

Porque dejarían que el mundo entero fuera cubierto por las tinieblas si con eso salvaban a su amor.

Se sonrieron mutuamente por unos minutos hasta que Setsuna pareció recordar algo importante. El chico de ojos miel miro su reloj de mano notando que ya se hacia tarde, tal vez... paso demasiado tiempo conversando con Kamui; ya era irremediable, sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba la mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza.

~ Vaya, parece que debo irme.

El muchacho de cabello rubio-oscuro le ofreció la mano a Kamui, después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, en agradecimiento por haberlo escuchado.

Tomándose su tiempo, Shiro estrecho con fuerza la mano del otro joven mientras ambos se miraban como si se conociesen de varios años .... como si fueran los mejores amigos.

~ ¡ Setsuna !!.....

De pronto, una voz femenina se dejo escuchar en el, ahora, casi desierto lugar. Una linda chiquilla se acercaba agitada hacia ambos muchachos, buscando al que portaba el nombre que gritara hacía unos instantes.

Una  joven de tez blanca y cabello rubio se detuvo en seco frente a los chicos mientras respiraba agitada por tanto correr durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

~ ¡ Sara !?....

Mudou develo inconsciente el nombre de la mujer, impresionado de ver a su pequeña hermana en ese lugar; recordó que ambos debían verse frente al colegio de la chica, pero Setsuna sencillamente no llegó; seguro que ella lo había buscado hasta el cansancio.

Así ambos hermanos comenzaron una especie de conversación entre ellos olvidándose que no estaban solos. Kamui los miraba atento mientras ese par seguía conversando, notando que de pronto era como si la pareja se encontrara a solas, como si se hubieran olvidado de el, y de hecho, así era. Además, el Dragón notó la gran sonrisa símbolo de felicidad en el rostro de Setsuna, sonrisa que durante el lapso de tiempo en que conversaron sencillamente no existió.

No los culpaba por ello, aquella pareja le traía recuerdos de momentos hermosos entre el mismo Kamui y la frágil  Kotori... ¡ Kotori !!..... 

Esa pequeña, Sara, era increíblemente parecida a la mujer que Shiro perdió en batalla; le recordaba tanto a ella que podía hacerse pasar por su hermana gemela, aunque.... era cierto !, esta jovencita era al menos un par de años más  joven de lo que fue Kotori Munou.

~ Kamui.... hey, Kamui.

~ Ahh.....

El chico de cabello negro reaccionó al escuchar su nombre; Mudou lo llamaba insistentemente para sacarlo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos, lográndolo después de unos instantes.

Shiro los miro a ambos con seriedad al mismo tiempo que Setsuna le presentaba a su hermana y le hablaba un poco sobre ella. El chico lo escuchaba atento, celoso de ver que, a pesar de todo el caos en su vida, Mudou aun tenía a quien querer.

Al final la pareja de hermanos se despidió del Dragón para tener una cita privada, algo que habían planeado para varias horas antes y que no habían realizado debido a la coincidencia del encuentro entre dos ángeles, dos ángeles con pensamientos y alma de demonios.

Shiro los miraba alejarse cuando, sin  previo aviso, gritó el nombre de su nuevo amigo logrando que este se girara para verlo y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle....

~ Sé que la protegerás con tu vida. Buena suerte..... ¡ amigo !!.

Pronuncio el Dragón sin dejar de mirar al otro joven directo a los ojos con seriedad; después se giro y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se alejo del lugar.

Sara había escuchado aquellas palabras que el chico extraño le dedico a su novio y, aunque confundida, tenia una vaga idea del porque las había dicho. Sus ojos miel, como los de su hermano, se encontraron con la cálida mirada del mismo; El joven le sonrió y al final se retiraron del lugar.

~ ¿Quién era exactamente ese Kamui?.

Preguntó la jovencita al darse cuenta de que el joven al que acababa de conocer no era común, ni corriente. Setsuna mantuvo el silencio durante un poco de tiempo para después resignarse a darle una respuesta sin mirarla, tan solo como si no quisiese volver a tocar ese tema....

~ .... Un ángel, un ángel con las alas rotas..... al igual que yo.

Aquellas secas e insensibles palabras le hicieron comprender a Sara que no debía seguir molestando a su hermano con ese asunto, así que no dijo más durante el camino.

Todo era cierto, ambos jóvenes eran ángeles, ángeles de destrucción, ángeles egoístas... ángeles caídos del cielo.

El ángel que respondía al nombre de Kamui Shiro, recorría solo el camino hacia el que supuestamente era su destino, la soledad; desde que le arrebataron la vida a esa joven no había vuelto a caminar junto a Kotori. Como hacia tiempo lo hiciera varias veces.

Mientras que el  ángel que se hacia llamar Setsuna Mudou caminaba  acompañado de su amada, tranquilo y feliz a pesar de la gran cantidad de problemas que le acarreaba el ser la reencarnación de un ángel caído, sin mencionar los que resultaban por estar enamorado de su hermana. Este ángel sería feliz junto a su ser amado...... por ahora.

_The end._

==========================================================

Mi primer Crossover.

Dudo volver a escribir otro porque para que un fic de este genero sea lo suficientemente bueno, se necesita tomar en cuenta los animes, la historia y demás, es muchísimo más complejo realizar fanfics de estos.

En cuanto a este, pues "X" me gusta mucho, como que anda de moda por acá, mientras que al enterarme de la existencia de Angel Sanctuary y notar la gran semejanza y al mismo tiempo diferencia con "X" no pude evitar la tentación de escribir esto.

Agradezco a Maeda el conseguirme información de Angel Sanctuary.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
